The wedding of mister and miss Powell
by Five-Princess
Summary: In the not-so-normal day of Byron, he decided to marry his new girlfriend. Fanfiction error: It's not 46 words and you can go see! If it is, leave me a message! Thanks


**A/N: For****_ Choppy-Chua_****! I know it's fast written but I lost my ideas a few times so I needed to. Few words are not good written. AGAIN, I'm sorry! This is only the first part because the second won't be there now. Thank you to understand! **

''Byron? Do I look fat in that dress?'' Asked Burdine trying on a gorgeous pink and white dress. It was a beautiful sunday morning at Stilesville. Burdine and Byron were in Burdine's house before another typical and romantic date. ''What? No! Oh no sweety. You look all but not fat!'' Said Byron with a smile. ''So... all? That mean I may look ugly!'' The blond said making the other boy mad of him. ''Sorry... but if UGLY mean the most beautiful girl in the univert so okay... you are ugly!'' He said. She looked at him with a angry face and he laugh. ''The most beautiful? You don't care about my personality? I... I bet your with me only because I'm pretty! You... You bastard!'' She said still angry without jokes. ''Oh Burdine, we both know that you didn't changed a finger of your face since we know each other! The only reason I'm with you is because I found in you that soft and sweet personality. I'll never use you for your beauty. You are pretty and you are smart. You are also fine with me and... really naughy.'' He said before Burdine slaps him. ''Not funny babe. You know how much those jokes hurt me inside! I really love you but somedays... I fell like you don't! I feel like a toy for you!'' She said. ''You aren't sweetheart! I love you. You're my life! I could kill myself for you!'' He said. ''I belive you.'' She said hugging him hard.

''I don't know bro. I really love Burdine but you and Damon don't stop making change her mind! I want to go a little farer with her.'' Byron said to his brother and Damon. The blond boy didn't really cared about what his friend said. ''We don't give a damn Byron! Just ask her! She'll say yes! She is enough crazy to like a liar like you.'' Said Damon. Byron took the shirt of the blond and screams out loud : ''BURDINE IS NOT CRAZY! SHE IS PERFECT SO HUSH!'' ''Wow... sorry!'' Damon said and Byron went away at Burdine's home. ''Where were you?'' Asked Burdine mad again. ''Sorry. I was at the resto with Damon and Manu. Thoses ones called you crazy so I tried to hit them. I find after it wasn't a good idea.'' He said. ''You better! We were suppost to go on a date remember? I wait for three hours at the cinemas!'' She said. ''I... I'm really sorry I can explain! Damon called me and went he was outside-'' Byron said before she puts her hand on his lips. ''It's ok. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow big boy.'' She said kissing him on his fronthead. ''You're sure? I can sleep with you here if you want!'' He said really scare of losing his relation with her. ''Yes. Go.'' She finished sad.''How can I ask her? Crap. I'm about to lose her seriousely! I think that ring will need to wait...'' Byron said putting a beautiful diamond ring in his pocket. Byron walks to his house.

The next morning, the phone rang into Burdine's house. ''Hello?'' She said her voice low because she just wake-ups. ''Good morning princess.'' Byron said. ''I just wake-up Byron! Can you call later please.'' ''You won't say that when I'll tell you I got a suprise for you.'' The man said. ''What is it? Tell me!'' She pleased without sucess. ''Come at 3 O'clock this afternoon and I'll tell you.'' He said softly. ''Please babe... tell me now! I love you you know. Please hottie. Tell me... I'm dessesperate!'' She whispers. ''No. Wait this afternoon.'' He said. ''I hate you.''

The afternoon came, both were at the park. ''Hi babe. So, what is my suprise?'' She asked. ''Can I just say something before?'' Byron asked holding tight her hands. ''Yes. What is it?'' ''Burdine, I am really sorry for what's happen't yesterday. I know I forgot for our date. Can you escuse me for my mistake?'' He said with a cute crying voice. ''Oh Byron, I told you it was okay for that! Don't worry.'' She said. ''You are sure? I wrote you something for if you say no. Maybe I can read it for you...'' He said. ''You wrote me a letter? How sweet... of course you can read it! Let's just hope thoses brats won't interrup us like the last week.'' Burdine said before laughing a few seconds. ''Haha yes. *sigh*'' Byron said picking a paper in his pocket.

''D-dear Burdine, I am really sorry for w-what's happen't y-yesterday. I don't want to l-lose you... never. Y-you are the best thing that happen't to m-me. I r-really like to be with you. I love you... Why? Because I can be myself when I am with you. Every time I look at you, my heart misses a fact that you are the first and only person I've ever loved and the first person who ever truly loved me.  
The amazing way you always seem to be able to read my mind. You bring out the best in me.  
I can be clumsy and foolish when I am with you, yet know that your love for me will never smile is enough to make a dull day seem bright as sun.I have had the time of my life and I own it all to can talk about everything or nothing...it's always okay with we're together, time just comes to a halt. Your loving gaze is enough to carry me through a long day. You're the one who makes happiness happen. Because of you, no matter what may come tomorrow, today my life is more complete. I want to stay forever with you.  
I just can't imagine being me without you.  
Whenever I need it most you're there with your all-purpose hugs.I love the way you get angry whenever I am late; yet wait for me for as long as it takes. You have given meaning to my existence. It's just... impossible being without you.'' Byron said holding tighter her hands and by the same time, was crying.

He took something else in his pocket, put a knees down and said ''Burdine Maxwell, would you marry me?'' Burdine didn't knew what to say.''Y-y-y-y-you aren't asking this to me? No... It can't happen't! No... I'm dreaming seriousely.'' Burdine said pitching herself but she didn't woke-up. She looks again to Byron and after a few seconds after realizing what's going on, Burdine starts crying. ''Burdine? Are you okay?'' Her man asked getting up. ''C-c-could you repeat your question. Not what you just asked but the other.'' The blond emotional woman said. ''Would you marry me...?'' Byron said slowly to not stress her more. ''YES! Oh gosh! I can't belive you asked me THIS here.'' She said trying to not cry longer but she couldn't.

Few weeks after, they start preparing the wedding. Byron was with his brothers and the Bratz. During this, Burdine was with the tweevils, her sister and Damon. ''Why the hell Byron asked you to come?'' Burdine said pretty mad. ''Because he know that you will be mad if he see your dress.'' He said trying to be kind for once. The same girl went to the changing room and tried her first dress choice. ''You look fat in that!'' Said the annoying man. Everyone looks at Damon. ''If you say it mister.'' Burdine said even more mad and sad than earlier. She changed a hundred time but for Damon, she was still too 'fat'.

''How was your day sweety?'' Byron asked when he heard Burdine entering in his house. ''Good... exept for the BIG suprise to reserved to me WHEN I ARRIVED TO THE DRESS STORE!'' His wife spoke extremly tired. ''What suprise?'' The small man asked removing her pink coat. ''Damon! He didn't stop complaining about me and he said that you wanted him to come see me to tell his opignons!'' She said. ''Really? Wierd... I was searching for him all the afternoon. I wanted him out of your way!'' Byron said. ''Either way, can I sleep at your house tonight, I am really tired and I don't know if I can walk to my house alone.'' The woman asked and Byron took her hand and reply: ''Of course you can stay... magesty.'' Byron took the other hand of his wife and put them on his neck. After, he added his own hands on her hips. For finishing, without the notice of the british, the woman came closer and leave to him a sweet kiss. ''Even if it was a really bad day, I'm still finding the way to smile when I kiss you.'' Burdine said giving him another kiss.

The day was now. A hundred of persons were coming to see Byron and Burdine's wedding. A hole blue room with roses on each seats were placed behind Byron. He was still nervous for this. His hands were shaking and he was losing control. Then, after four girls with a short blue sky dress came by his opposite side,a gorgeously beautiful platinum blond woman with a long white dress and a sweet white pearled necklace came to him. He was speechless. Her foot came just in the front of his. He look up and saw her blushing face. Another man starts to talking about some stuff that no one really cared. Byron took her hand and smiled like if it was his last time. She did the same. ''Byron Powell, would you marry Burdine Maxwell, for the best to the worst until you both die?'' Said the other man. ''Yes, I do...'' Said Byron and the taller and older boy repeat for Burdine. The woman looks to Byron crying again. She didn't knew if she really wanted to marry him. She just said yes because it was one of her hidded dream. ''B-Byron...'' She said. ''It's okay...'' He whispers with his right hand on her shoulder. After few seconds of reflection, she looked and him and said ''Y-yes, I do too.'' ''If someone want to stop whis wedding now, do it now or shut up.'' Damon get up and screams: ''You guys won't stand together a week! Byron will cheat on you! He hate you! You hate him too! You said it to me at the store! You do this only for his money!'' ''Shut up Damon! Burdine would never do this to me EVEN if she is a villain! She loves me and you wanna know how do I know this? Because at least ME, I never lied to her and she does the same to me. I see it in her eyes so shut the f-k up and sit down before I kill you!'' Said Byron tired and upset. ''You are now married, you may kiss the bride.'' The other man said but Burdine was already kissing Byron. Everyone get up and claps their hands.

Inside Byron's car, after the wedding, Byron was driving to the airport for their honeymoon. ''I can't belive THAT was the best day of my life.'' She said looking a little sad. ''What's wrong? You didn't wanted to marry me?'' Byron asked after stopping the car. ''No. No no no no... it's just... Damon said that I look fat on that dress and you didn't! I want to know if what you say it's true. Even my mother and my sister told me that.'' She explain with too much difficulties. ''Burdine, there is something in me that I don't understand why but you can't understand. It's that, when I'm with you, I don't see that your fat, ugly or stuff like that. In my eyes, I see that you are pretty and funny. I love you. I'll never see thoses sides! Even if I try! I'll never see them. And it's not only with me, It's with people who truely love you.'' He said after kissing her on her cheek. ''That... that verry sweet honey. Do you want me still naughty for tonight?'' She asked with a devilisious smile. ''As always babe.''


End file.
